Calia Menethil
Alive |relatives = Terenas (father), Lianne (mother), Arthas (brother), Unnamed (husband), Unnamed (daughter) }} Princess Calia Menethil is the daughter of King Terenas Menethil II and Lianne Menethil, and the sister of Arthas Menethil. She was nearly betrothed to Lord Daval Prestor, the mysterious noble who was to replace the treacherous Lord Aiden Perenolde as the ruler of Alterac, but Prestor disappeared before any final arrangements were made. According to Arthas: Rise of the Lich King she is two years older than Arthas, putting her somewhere in her early thirties. In chapter two, she is described as fair-haired and slender. Calia was delicately boned, with a face right out of old paintings, pale-skinned and soft. Her eyes were sea green, like her brother's. She is referenced directly in World of Warcraft by , an old coin that can be fished out of the Dalaran Fountain. Princess Calia was offended by her near betrothal to Lord Prestor. In "Arthas: Rise of the Lich King" Calia confides to her brother Arthas Menethil that she was being forced into the marriage by their father. In Legion ]] Calia is seen within the priest order hall (Netherlight Temple). Calia reappears as a companion of the now undead Alonsus Faol and is initially met at Faol's Rest, having apparently at some point become a priest. She is a part of the first and later parts of the Priest artifact quest. In Before the Storm Calia serves as one of the central figures in the novel ''Before the Storm, helping to broker a meeting between the Forsaken who yearn to reunite with their living loved ones and humans who are open to the idea. Together with Alonsus she manages to set up the meeting in Arathi Highlands with the blessing of both Anduin Wrynn and Sylvanas Windrunner. While on the field, however, she lets slip her identity while she is helping those Forsaken who want to return to their families altogether. Sylvanas orders those Forsaken killed, then personally enters the field of the massacre to strike down Calia, killing her. Anduin arrives moments too late to save her, but claims her body. Taking her back to Netherlight Temple, he and Alonsus join their power with that of the naaru, Saa'ra, resurrecting the former princess into something not quite living, but not quite Forsaken either. She is described as unliving, but she retains her personality and free will, her eyes now a golden shade. Speculation in WoW.]] She is mentioned in the Alliance Player's Guide, and it doesn't appear to treat her as having disappeared, although the info is in reference to events of the novel. The release of the RPG Horde Player's Guide may have shed some new light on this story. In one of many short stories, a paladin by the name of Andarin tries to infiltrate the Undercity to free prisoners. To his shame, he is quickly discovered by a fallen priest named Trevor. The undead makes him 'an offer he can't refuse': in return for helping Andarin, Andarin must help Trevor free some of the Argent Dawn's prisoners. The paladin ponders the situation but finally agrees, and together they descend into the city. After fighting guards and abominations, the strange duo decides fighting the prison guards will not work and come up with a plan: Andarin will distract the guards and Trevor will free the prisoners. Knowing he has no other choice, the paladin agrees. Trevor quickly manages to get ahold of a keyring and opens the door of a cell in which a girl was locked up. The girl recognizes the Forsaken and is shocked at his appearance, but Trevor simply bows, saying "Good evening, my princess." Given the statement and his standing before becoming one of the Forsaken, it is possible he is showing deference to Princess Calia. Feelings for Prestor In the novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Calia was distraught over her arranged marriage to Prestor and yet in the Dalaran Fountain expresses her desire to be noticed by him. It is possible that a change in events, magical influence, or simply the transient fancies of a teenage girl could have caused this contradiction. Another possibility is that her father or some other official minted this coin to give the populace the impression that she liked Lord Prestor to support the intention to marry her to him. See the events in Theramore. Trivia * Some speculated she might have died, because in Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, while Arthas is escaping the undead in the ruins of Lordaeron, he thinks about the secret exit he has in his quarters, similar to those of the other nobility, including Calia. Only he, Calia, Terenas, Lianne, Uther, and Bishop Alonsus Faol know that they exist. As he suppresses the memories, he also remembers that these same people are all gone. To some "gone" meant dead in Calia's case, but the Legion expansion revealed her as still alive. Gallery WoW_queen_by_PRDart.jpg Patch changes * * * References See also * External links ;Champion de:Calia Menethil es:Calia Menethil fr:Calia Menethil pl:Calia Menethil ru:Калия Менетил Category:Aristocrats Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Princesses Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters